First meet
by Ran-luna13
Summary: "A sus seis años, no podía contar cuántas veces había pasado por situaciones similares. Debería estar acostumbrado ya, pero aún tenía fe en la humanidad. Quería creer que algún día, alguien le ayudaría. Pero ese día parecía estar lejos."
1. Chapter 1

**First meet**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba acorralado.

Tenía la pared de su escuela detrás suya, se pegaba a ella lo más que podía, rogando por un milagro que hiciera desaparecer aquel muro y pudiera huir de los cinco enemigos que tenía en frente, sonrientes con palos y hierros.

Sonreían al saber que no tenía escapatoria, que iba a ser apaleado hasta que le dejaran casi sin aliento.

Nadie le ayudaba. Había personas que miraban la escena con un brillo lastimero en sus ojos, y él les rogaba ayuda con la mirada, pero todos pasaban de largo, ignorando la situación.

—Por favor… —el pequeño castaño no podía hacer otra cosa que suplicar clemencia y poner sus brazos en posición defensiva, inútilmente.

—No servirá de nada tus inútiles ruegos —burló uno, acercándose lentamente.

No sabía por qué le sucedía eso a él. Nunca hacía daño a nadie, no intencionadamente por lo menos. Intentaba ayudar a todos los que podía, no se metía con nadie.

¿Entonces por qué le pasaba eso?

A sus seis años, no podía contar cuántas veces había pasado por situaciones similares. Debería estar acostumbrado ya, pero aún tenía fe en la humanidad. Quería creer que algún día, alguien le ayudaría.

Pero ese día parecía estar lejos.

—Si no te hubieras cruzado en nuestro camino, quizá te hubieras librado, enano —el que parecía el líder del grupo, cuyos integrantes fácilmente le doblaban la edad, alzó una vara de hierro.

El pequeño supo que era inevitable el golpe, y cerró sus orbes color avellana. Dicen que ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

Pero el dolor lo iba a sentir igualmente.

—¿Qué demonios…? —al oír de nuevo la voz de su agresor, esta vez sorprendida, abrió los ojos.

Descubrió la espalda de un niño con el pelo color azabache y de su edad, quizá un poco más mayor, armado con unas tonfas de hierro y parando el golpe destinado a él.

—¿Qué crees que haces, niño? —preguntó otro del grupo—. ¿Jugando al héroe?

—No permitiré que alteréis la paz de Namimori —su voz sonaba algo infantil, después de todo era un niño, pero tenía un aire autoritario y peligroso.

Los maleantes rieron por las agallas del niño, que medía diez centímetros menos que todos los demás exceptuando al pequeño.

—Tienes coraje, enano, pero… —la oración del líder quedó incompleta al recibir un rápido golpe en la cara, que lo empujó varios metros atrás y le dejó totalmente inconsciente.

Cosas similares ocurrieron con los restantes. Dejó fuera de combate a todos en menos de cinco minutos.

—Increíble… —murmuró el niño, viendo el panorama.

Su salvador le miró con unos inexpresivos orbes azules, y sintió miedo. ¿Le atacaría a él también?

Vio como se acercaba a él, y empezó a temblar.

—Por favor, no me hagas daño —sollozó.

Sin embargo, el de ojos azules le tendió la mano.

El castaño, confuso, miró la oferta, luego la cara del niño, y de nuevo la mano del mismo.

—Gracias… —sin salir de su asombro, y aún dudoso, decidió aceptar la ayuda y se incorporó.

Ni bien se puso en pie, el de cabello oscuro deshizo la unión.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, con una voz más pasiva que la anterior, pero aún autoritaria.

—Me… llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, pe-pero puedes decirme Tsuna… —respondió nervioso. Vaciló un instante, y luego habló—. Gracias… por salvarme.

Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te confundas, pequeño herbívoro —replicó el de ojos azules—. No te he salvado, simplemente esos cinco alteraban la paz y merecían un castigo.

—Igualmente, gracias —amplió su sonrisa, abarcando su pequeño rostro—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hibari Kyoya —respondió indiferente, y luego se dio la vuelta. Empezó a caminar, dispuesto a irse.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver, Hibari-san? —preguntó Tsuna, pero el otro niño le ignoró, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

El pequeño no se desanimó por la falta de respuesta y simplemente amplió más su sonrisa.

Después de todo, no lo había negado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¡ **Buenas a todos! Mi segundo escrito de KHR, vaya. La verdad es que pienso en esta escena y estos dos en un primer encuentro en el que Hibari salvara a Tsuna y, bueno, conociendole sería más o menos así pero creo que me ha quedado algo Ooc, demasiado amable, no sé XD.**

 **¿Merezco reviews? ¿Tartas? ¿Disparos?**

 **¡Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Smile**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba descansando, como de costumbre, en la azotea de su escuela en Namimori.

No le gustaba ir a su casa, no quería ver a su alcohólico padre y a su siempre deprimida madre.

Prefería ignorar que tenía aquella vida, y por ello se refugiaba en su colegio, dónde podía olvidarse de todo aquello momentáneamente.

Bostezó, acomodándose para echar una pequeña siesta, cuando sus pequeños e inexpresivos orbes grisáceos detectaron un movimiento cercano a uno de los muros laterales del recinto.

Era domingo, no podía haber nadie ahí. Seguramente serían delincuentes.

Tomó sus tonfas, armas que dominaba a la perfección a su corta edad, y salió al lugar donde había visto el disturbio.

Divisó a seis personas cuando llegó a su destino. Un pequeño herbívoro castaño acorralado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, amenazado por otro herbívoro más grande, de unos doce años, acolitado por cuatro más.

Con una rapidez espectacular, interpuso su arma entre el castaño y el hierro que iba a golpearlo.

—¿Qué demonios…? —murmuró el herbívoro mayor que él, sorprendido por su intervención.

Sintió la mirada del pequeño castaño tras suya, pero lo ignoró completamente.

—¿Qué crees que haces, niño? —cuestionó un herbívoro del grupo—. ¿Jugando al héroe?

—No permitiré que alteréis la paz de Namimori —dijo tranquilamente, importándole poco que su voz aniñada hiciera que su amenaza se volviera menos creíble.

Después de todo, era más de acción que de palabras.

Los chicos rieron, aunque tampoco le afectaba. Sabía que a simple vista podría parecer una desventaja la diferencia numérica, descontando que le superaban en altura, pero eso no se aplicaba en su caso.

Había aprendido a defenderse a las malas, siendo su mismo padre el contrincante a derrotar cuando este estaba ebrio.

Al principio costaba demasiado y había terminado incluso en el hospital con más de una costilla rota, pero el tiempo hizo que pudiera dominar incluso a tres fornidos adultos.

Sonaría algo triste si recordaba que tan sólo tenía siete años, pero era su cruel realidad.

La vida nunca le había sonreído y él, a cambio, no sonreía a la vida.

—Tienes coraje, enano, pero… —se había cansado de la charla, empezaba el ataque. Interrumpiendo al herbívoro que parecía ser el líder de la manada, le golpeó en la cara, mandándole lejos de ahí.

Los otros cuatro fueron relativamente fáciles, y en menos de cinco minutos los tenía a todos cazados.

—Increíble… —al oír la voz del castaño, miró en su dirección.

El niño empezó a temblar de puro miedo cuando empezó a acercarse, y el pequeño de cabello azabache sintió algo parecido a la compasión por él.

Se veía igual a como era él antes de aprender a defenderse, era un pequeño herbívoro asustado por el carnívoro que le podía cazar fácilmente.

—No me hagas daño, por favor… —suplicó, y Kyoya se fijó más en él.

Le conocía, pero solo de vista. Era un pequeño que estudiaba un año menos que él, en su misma escuela.

Era bastante torpe, malo en los deportes y todos se solían meter con él llamándole con un apodo despectivo, el cual no recordaba exactamente en ese momento.

Decidió extender su mano para que viera que no tenía intención de hacerle daño. Después de todo, no era el causante de los disturbios, simplemente era una víctima.

—Gracias… —murmuró con tono sorprendido y aceptó su mano, levantándose.

En cuanto el niño estuvo en pie, se separó de él. No le gustaba el contacto físico.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, algo curioso.

—Me… llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi, pe-pero puedes decirme Tsuna… —respondió, notablemente inquieto. Era verdad, ese pequeño era el famoso "Dame-Tsuna"—. Gracias… por salvarme.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño, algo que sorprendió al de orbes grises, pero no lo dejó ver.

Nadie le había sonreído nunca, hasta ese momento.

—No te confundas, pequeño herbívoro —aclaró—. No te he salvado, simplemente esos cinco alteraban la paz.

—Igualmente, gracias —la sonrisa del castaño se amplió, ¿podía sonreír así incluso cuando su vida era tan triste?—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hibari Kyoya —respondió con indiferencia, volteando para dejar de mirarle y empezando a caminar.

No quería seguir viendo esa sonrisa tan pura y sincera que tenía a pesar de su cortante comportamiento.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver, Hibari-san? —cuestionó el sonriente castaño, pero él no respondió, dejándole atrás.

Ese pequeño herbívoro tenía la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para convertirse en un carnívoro, y eso lo había notado al verle sonreír pese a todo lo que le sucedía.

Sin embargo, era muy ingenuo. Se veía en su mirada el brillo de inocencia, esa que le haría estancarse en un omnívoro.

Pero eso no era malo del todo, al fin y al cabo, sentía que quería volver a ver aquella sonrisa tan pura una vez más.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Salut! Bueno, pretendía ser un one-shoot, sí, pero debido a las peticiones que me han llegado pidiendo una continuación, pues la cabeza se me ha iluminado al fin y he decidido continuarlo. Bien, constará de 6 capítulos, comtando estos dos, así que quedarían cuatro n.n**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¿Disparos? ¿Tartita?**_

 _ **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cloud**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Era curioso, se dijo el castaño, que casi diez años después sus palabras se volvieran realidad.

En efecto, se habían vuelto a ver desde aquella charla, si se podría considerar así.

Bueno, lo cierto era que sí lo veía, después de todo estudiaban en el mismo lugar, pero al ser un año mayor y tan esquivo, sólo podía observarle un par de segundos, bien fuera en la ventana de alguna clase o en la azotea.

A veces cruzaban palabras, pero sólo cuando algún acto suyo alteraba la paz de Namimori —cosa que evitaba—, y no dudaba en "morderlo hasta la muerte" cuando se enfadaba.

Sin embargo, bien sabía que no empleaba toda su fuerza. Había visto cómo quedaban otros alumnos que se atrevían a desafiarlo, y podía afirmar que con él era todo lo "suave" que podía llegar a ser.

Aunque no tuvo oportunidad de devolverle el favor, y por ello se sentía ligeramente culpable. Lo cierto era que Hibari Kyoya no tenía demasiados problemas, y si los tenía, se los guardaba para sí.

Se había dado cuenta de que no ayudaba a nadie y nadie se acercaba a él.

En cierto modo, tenía la impresión de que era un solitario, pero no porque él quisiera, sino que se había visto obligado por alguna circunstancia que desconocía.

Tenía la creencia de que el denominado "demonio de Namimori" se sentía solo, y quizá quería un amigo. Aunque tampoco era que lo expresase abiertamente y dejara que cualquiera se le acercara.

Si él contaba la anécdota de cuando tenía seis años, posiblemente nadie le creería, y lo sabía. Pero al castaño le valía con saber que era verdad, y que el de cabello azabache no era tan mala persona como todos pensaban que era.

Ese pensamiento se reafirmó cuando Reborn le eligió como guardian de la nube. Lo cierto era que ni se había imaginado que sería él, y aunque lo hubiese imaginado, pensaría que Hibari se negaría rotundamente.

Si algo era conocido de él, era su odio por las multitudes.

Quizá por eso se asombró tanto cuando hizo su aparición en la batalla contra los Varia por los anillos Vongola, y pese a que decía que era por las peleas, algo le decía que en el fondo quería estar con ellos.

—¿Qué haces que no estás escribiendo, Dame-Tsuna? —un martillo verde le golpeó en la cabeza, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

—¡Reborn! —se quejó, sobandose la cabeza con una mano.

—Responde —su espartano tutor le había obligado a hacer su redacción de lengua, y al no verle escribir, decidió intervenir.

—Solo estaba pensando… —dijo esquivo, pero el pequeño le apuntó con Leon en forma de pistola—. ¡Hiee! ¡Está bien! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Pero no dispares!

—Sigues siendo Dame-Tsuna —suspiró el tutor—. Habla.

El castaño le comentó lo sucedido con Hibari hacía casi una década, añadiendo sus pensamientos acerca de la razón por la cual pensaba que había accedido a ser su guardián de la nube, pese a lo que dijera y su odio a las multitudes.

—Es una historia interesante —dijo Reborn cuando acabó de relatar—. Pero no me había enterado hasta ahora, y eso que investigué toda tu vida.

—No podías saberlo —sonrió Tsuna—. No se lo he contado a nadie más que a ti, después de todo, nadie me creería —se encogió de hombros.

—Entiendo —sonrió el hitman—. Eres malo mintiendo, por eso sé que dices la verdad.

—¡Hey! —dijo ofendido el castaño, para luego reír.

—Ahora ponte a escribir, o asume las consecuencias —Reborn sonrió sádicamente, sin bajar su arma.

El castaño sudó frío y se dispuso a obedecer. Sin embargo, un pensamiento cruzó su mente minutos antes de concentrarse en la redacción.

Se alegraba de que Hibari Kyoya estuviera dentro de su familia como la nube independiente que sólo él podía ser.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Salut! Hoy estoy que me salgo ¿ne?**_

 _ **Bien~. Respondamos vuestros hermosisimos reviews.**_

 _ **Ma-chan, ¡bieeen! ¡Más tartita! *-* ¡lo adoro! Me alegra haberte alegrado la tarde =D**_

 _ **Mel-chan, ¡y maaas tartita! ¡Ayyy! ¡Grache! Y si, habra mas ;D. En concreto tres más.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a las dos!**_

 _ **Y bien, ¿merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**_

 _ **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sky**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se recostó en su lugar preferido de la azotea, con el pequeño Hibird en su cabeza dormitando tranquilamente.

Sus orbes grises se dirigieron al azul cielo, despejado como solía estar en una tarde de verano, y una sonrisa, imperceptible a simple vista, se formó en su rostro.

Últimamente, cuando observaba el firmamento, la imagen de cierto castaño solía aparecer en su mente.

Ciertamente, no había estado errado al pensar que aquel pequeño herbívoro asustadizo escondía el potencial de un carnívoro.

Y, como bien había deducido, debido a su inocencia y sentido de la justicia, se había estancado en un omnívoro.

En su opinión, había tardado demasiado en sacar su lado ofensivo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los alumnos se metían con él.

No se entrometía, pues tenía la creencia que en algún momento el castaño se cansaría y saltaría a la defensiva.

Sin embargo, la paciencia de ese chico había resultado ser infinitamente infinita. Ni aun ahora, sabiendo que si se ponía en ello podía derrotarlos a todos en minutos, se defendía de los matones de barrio.

Solía pensar que tenía un sentido de la justicia un poco extraño.

Cuando le atacaban a él directamente, esquivaba e intentaba mediar con palabras. Pero cuando agredían a cualquiera de sus amigos, ya podía andarse con cuidado el valiente que se había atrevido a hacerlo.

Defendía a sus amigos sin importar la situación o el lugar, y ellos hacían lo mismo.

Pero bien sabía que el castaño debía toda su fuerza al bebé no tan bebé. Ese pequeño de sombrero parecería débil a simple vista debido a su tamaño, pero era uno de los mejores carnívoros que había podido encontrar.

Nadie mejor para sacar el potencial escondido de un herbívoro, pese a sus extraños entrenamientos que la mayoría de veces hacía que su alumno sufriera.

Recordaba que, cuando el joven por primera vez aceptó un desafío, el niño estaba ahí. No había estado presente, pero observó de lejos la pelea contra ese herbívoro de Mochida, y se percató de la presencia oculta del chiquillo.

Quizá por ello no hizo muchos problemas por su asistencia al instituto, después de todo, era un bebé interesante y quería ver cuánto podía mejorar el castaño con ese niño a su lado.

En esa decisión tampoco se había equivocado. El joven evolucionó a pasos agigantados, incluso él se asombró del avance que había hecho en poco tiempo.

Un ejemplo de ello era que había conseguido derrotar a la piña herbívora, algo que no era demasiado fácil para cualquiera. También derrotó a aquel tipo de las llamas, un oponente contra quien él mismo había querido pelear.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de tener tanta fuerza, parecía apenado de tener que luchar.

Se había dado cuenta que era un pacifista, de esos que, por muy fuertes que fueran,

no peleaban si se podía evitar. De hecho, trataba de que nadie se pelease. Ejemplo de ello era cuando detenía sus combates contra la piña.

Pese a todo, le estaba agradecido, aunque nunca se lo dijera. Porque gracias a ese castaño había sentido algo que jamás imaginó que sería para él, algo que nunca tuvo.

El calor de una familia.

Sí, la mayoría eran unos herbívoros y los consideraba como tal, pero quizá por ello sentía que debía defenderlos de los depredadores, como el carnívoro que era.

Y lo cierto era que jamás se había sentido tan bien luchando contra alguien como el rubio o la piña. Incluso contra el bebé. Eso era debido a que siempre había peleado con la intención de defenderse o atacar, pero nunca por diversión.

Quizá fue por esa razón por la que accedió a ser el guardián de la nube. Para estar cerca de su nueva familia, pero sin estar atado a ella como lo estaba con sus padres.

Y todo ello se lo debía al castaño omnívoro que tenía una pacienca infinitamente infinita.

Porque, si él era la nube, Sawada Tsunayoshi era el cielo que le dejaba moverse sin restricciones, pero al mismo tiempo, le permitía formar parte la familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut! ¿Como estamos? Bueno, la cuarta parte de mi lunafic lunático XD.**

 **¿Merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita?**

 **¡Au revoir! ¡Nos leeremos pronto~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cosas que nunca cambian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo.

Suspiró por quinta vez consecutiva mientras seguía firmando aquellos odiosos papeles que adoraría hacer desaparecer.

De hecho, lo había intentado varias veces, pero Reborn le conocía demasiado bien. Había hecho que aquellas dichosas hojas fueran resistentes a todo, inclusive al XX-Burner.

—Pero ¿qué demonios estuvieron haciendo esos dos en Australia? —se dijo, leyendo un reporte referente a los múltiples daños en el país, causados por el guardián de la nube y de la niebla.

Lo cierto era que en más de la mitad de aquellos papeles aparecía el nombre de uno de los dos, o de ambos.

—Es la última vez que se me ocurre mandar a esos dos juntos —refunfuñó, firmando el papel.

No era que no confiara en sus guardianes pero ciertamente, eran demasiado destructivos. Sobretodo la nube y la niebla, quienes en sus disputas ya comunes, destruían todo lo que estaba a su paso.

—Si me dejaras eliminar de una vez a la piña hervíbora, no tendrías tanto trabajo —al escuchar la voz de su guardián, despegó su vista del papel miró hacia la puerta.

Lo encontró acercándose con una cantidad bastante considerable de papeles en sus manos, y los depositó al lado de la montaña de hojas que estaban sin firmar en su escritorio.

—Si dejarais de pelearos ni bien os veis, te aseguro que solo tendría cinco hojas —replicó el castaño, suspirando nuevamente al ver el añadido de trabajo.

—La piña es el que provoca, no es mi culpa —dijo Hibari, encogiéndose de hombros, y dándose la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del despacho para dejarle trabajar.

—Quizá debería congelaros juntos, así tal vez os llevéis mejor.

No obtuvo respuesta, y vio como el hombre de cabello azabache salía de la habitación.

El castaño sonrió. Pese al tiempo que pase, Kyoya nunca cambiaría.

En realidad, cuando aceptó finalmente el puesto de Neo Vongola Primo, jamás pensó que su guardián de la nube saldría de Namimori, dado que sabía el cariño que le tenía a la ciudad, sobretodo a su escuela.

Tampoco se lo impuso. Entendía perfectamente que quisiera estar ahí, y no podía obligarle. De hecho, estaba más que alegre por ello, no quería involucrar a sus amigos en el peligroso mundo de la mafia.

Sin embargo, se presentó en el aeropuerto con su habitual rostro inexpresivo y una pequeña maleta negra. Le había sonreído cuando lo vio, y aunque le preguntó sobre sus razones para dejar el país y su ciudad natal, este solo le había respondido con un "no me gusta deber favores".

Esa respuesta solo le dejaba más preguntas. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué favor le debía pagar?

No lo sabía, y pese a que le cuestionó sobre ello a la nube, este siempre le evadía de una manera u otra. Por eso, supo que era mejor dejar de insistirle.

Al menos no parecía incómodo. No se hubiera creído que Hibari Kyoya, conocido por su odio a las multitudes, soportara la convivencia con sus revoltosos guardianes si no hubiera sido porque lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Parecía no haber estado equivocado cuando pensó que, en realidad, no era un solitario como aparentaba. Claro que no lo decía, ni mucho menos, pero él le veía más alegre, e incluso le había visto sonreír más veces que cuando estaban en Japón.

—Aunque con Mukuro se lleva demasiado bien —murmuró irónico, leyendo otro reporte de daños por parte de ambos guardianes.

Había desistido de la idea de que esos dos dejaran de pelearse, empezaba a pensar que lo hacían como muestra de su "amistad". Cuando se pasaban, o lo enfadaban lo suficiente, simplemente los congelaba.

Rió al recordar la primera vez que los convirtió en estatuas de hielo. Cuando los descongeló, sólo se miraron con desprecio y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

—Deja de reír y haz tu trabajo, Dame-Tsuna —se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz tan conocida del hitman, y miró a su alrededor.

No estaba en la habitación. ¿Cómo…?

—Deja de distraerte —escuchó de nuevo, y observó de reojo como un martillo salía del techo con rapidez, dirigiendose a él.

Se apartó rápidamente, evitando el golpe por poco.

—¡Reborn! ¡Deja de poner trampas en mi despacho! —exclamó al techo, sabiendo que era escuchado y seguramente observado por el ex-arcobaleno.

—Has mejorado, veo que mis entrenamientos no han sido en vano —dijo el hitman, ignorándole—. Ahora empieza a firmar papeles si no quieres que vaya allí y te obligue personalmente.

—Serás… —refunfuñó, obedeciéndole a regañadientes. Sin embargo, una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, tales como la personalidad de Reborn y la de Kyoya, pero él se alegraba de que fuera así.

Después de todo, así era su familia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Salut! ¿Como estamos hoy?**

 **Respondiendo a vuestros maravillosos reviews~**

 **1827Forever1827, disculpa que no te haya respondido antes, pero se me ha pasado tu review debido a que no me aparece en fanfiction por alguna razón, solo me aparece en mi correo y no lo he recordado.**

 **Siento que sean tan cortos, jeje, pero se hace lo que la inspi puede. Me alegra de que te vaya gustando y espero que me sigas leyendo n.n**

 **Mareborn-chan, tú si no ves sufrir a Tsuna, no eres feliz. Por favor, me da pena el pobre XDDDDD. Las pasara canutas en tu fic, pero fijisimo. (Quiero pistas e.e)**

 **Me alegra de que te guste jeje, pero yo sigo esperando tu conti.**

 **Mel-chan, grache por la tartitaaa~, me gustan las de fresa, y le daré un trocito a mi hermano jeje. Y espero que te siga gustando n.n**

 **Y bien, ¿merezco un review? ¿Un disparo? ¿Tartita choco buena?**

 **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Familia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paseaba entre los pasillos de la esplendorosa mansión de los Vongola en Italia, encaminándose con un montón de papeles en sus manos hacia el despacho del dueño del lugar y su jefe.

Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, lo cierto era que jamás había visto al castaño como tal. Para él y los demás guardianes, Tsunayoshi era un amigo en el cual se podía confiar para lo que fuera, y alguien temible cuando se enfadaba.

El bebé le había enseñado bien, quizá demasiado. Aún sentía el frío en el cuerpo de la última congelación que se había llevado de parte del castaño por pelear con la piña herbívora.

Miró la primera hoja del montón de papeles que tenía que firmar Tsuna. No se sorprendió al ver su nombre en ellos.

Sabía que su pequeña disputa con el ilusionista en Australia mientras hacia un viaje de reconocimiento, había provocado algunos destrozos insignificantes. Por ende, más papeleo para el castaño.

En su opinión, exageraban demasiado las cosas. Además, su culpa no era, pues si Tsunayoshi le hubiera enviado solo en vez de con la piña —quien era responsable al provocarle—, no tendría tanto trabajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, estuvo frente a la puerta del despacho del décimo Vongola, y la abrió sin siquiera tocar. No era mucho de formalidades, pero sabía que contadas personas tenían derecho a tal atrevimiento.

Encontró al castaño firmando una hoja con una mueca hastiada y refunfuñando algo, signo de que estaba cansado de tanto trabajo. En su escritorio se veían montañas de papeles apilados, y por un instante se compadeció de él.

—Si me dejaras eliminar de una vez a la piña herbívora, seguramente no tendrías tanto trabajo —comentó, y el cielo alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

Se acercó al escritorio y dejó la pila de papeles que portaba en donde pudo, dado que ya casi no había espacio.

—Si dejarais de pelearos ni bien os veis, te aseguro que solo tendría cinco hojas —replicó, suspirando al ver la nueva cantidad de trabajo que le traía.

—La piña es el que provoca, no es mi culpa —reiteró sus pensamientos anteriores, encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta, empezando a caminar.

Era mejor no distraerle del trabajo, o el niño le haría sufrir las consecuencias a él también.

—Quizá debería congelaros a los dos juntos, así quizá os llevéis mejor —escuchó la queja del castaño antes de retirarse y esbozó una fugaz sonrisa, saliendo finalmente del lugar.

Volvió a pasear entre los pasillos, esta vez en dirección a su habitación. Esperaba no ser congelado nuevamente, pues la inactividad le producía un malestar en su cuerpo de manera insoportable, además de que, al salir del congelamiento, tenía que estar una semana junto a una manta aunque fuera el día más caluroso del año, y no lo soportaba.

Mientras caminaba, pasó por una sala que era extremadamente ruidosa. Seguramente, dentro estarían los demás guardianes, haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

Decidió no entrometerse, pues Tsuna ya estaba molesto con él por lo ocurrido en Australia y no se arriesgaría a ser congelado.

Esos herbívoros podían ser bastante destructivos, y por ende, el papeleo del cielo aumentaba de sobremanera, algo que no era especialmente de su agrado.

Pasó de largo, ignorando una explosión que se había producido en la sala. Agradecía que su habitación estuviera en un ala lo bastante alejada de la multitud que vivía en la mansión.

Nunca le habían gustado la presencia de mucha gente en un mismo lugar, y aunque a los guardianes los soportaba por ser ellos, no solía acudir a las fiestas que a veces se celebraban en la mansión.

Suficiente tuvo con la dichosa ceremonia de sucesión, a la cual únicamente asistió por la petición del cielo, quien sabía su poco gusto por las celebraciones pero requería de la presencia de todos sus guardianes.

A cambio, el castaño le había adjudicado una habitación especial, con acceso a la mansión pero insonorizada y con cierta lejanía. Así podía sentirse a gusto y disfrutar del hermoso paisaje italiano que le ofrecía su ventana.

Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió, siendo recibido por su mascota Hibird, y una brisa primaveral que había entrado a través de la abierta ventana, agitando sus cabellos azabaches.

Sonrió levemente, cerrando los ojos. No se arrepentía de su decisión de ir al país europeo, dejando su querida ciudad atrás. Si hubiera sido por cualquier otra situación, seguramente hubiera rechazado la idea de irse de Namimori.

Sin embargo, no quería dejar ir a su nueva familia, por muy revolotosa que esta fuera. Además, debía de devolverle el favor al castaño, porque gracias a él había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Aunque no es como si lo fuera a admitir. Por ello, siempre que el cielo le preguntaba las razones de su decisión, él sólo le contestaba amenamente o, la mayoría de veces, le evadía.

—Kufufufu, alondra-kun, ¿qué haces ahí parado? —abrió los ojos al oir la voz del ilusionista. Este se encontraba fuera, apoyando sus brazos en el alféizar de la ventana, sonriendo.

Una ilusión. Su habitación se encontraba en la cuarta planta.

—Dejate de juegos y dime que quieres, piña herbívora —contestó cortante, sacando sus tonfas.

—Kufufufu, podemos jugar un poco ahora que Tsunayoshi está ocupado con su papeleo —la nube arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quieres congelarte? —preguntó, algo escéptico.

—No sabía que le tenías miedo —picó la niebla.

—No lo tengo —negó—. Te morderé hasta la muerte, piña herbívora.

—Kufufufu, más quisieras —sonrió más ampliamente la ilusión de Mukuro, desapareciendo.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, dando media vuelta y bajando al jardín donde seguramente le esperaba el ilusionista, preparado para una divertida disputa.

Si alguien le preguntaba a Hibari Kyoya si se arrepentía de su decisión de ir a Italia, definitivamente este lo negaría.

Después de todo, no importaba el lugar, iría a donde quiera que se encontrara su nueva familia, una que quería y apreciaba en el fondo.

Claro que, aunque lo pensara, era algo que jamás expresaría u admitiría en voz alta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¡Saluuut!**_

 _ **Bien, Estoy tristemente alegre porque mini-fic termina aqui ;w;**_

 _ **Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto, y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habeis dado un fav, follow o review a esta historia. Incluso si solo la habéis leido. Mil gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Respondiendo a vuestros reviews~**_

 _ **1827Forever1827, bueno, es que me parecía raro que solo me apareciera en el correo asi que por eso te lo decía, no es que no te hubiera respondido porque no quise jeje. Se intenta hacer lo mas largo posible jeje, asi que me alegra de que te guste. Y lo dejo a tu elección, se puede interpretar las cosas de varias maneras n.n**_

 _ **Mel-chan, gracheeeeee, adoro la tartita. Y si, la relacion de Hibari y Mukuro es extrema extrema XDDDD.**_

 _ **Bueno, esto es el final de la batalla pero no de la guerra, asi que tendreis loviras luna lunáticas pa largo. (No os librais de mi, muajjajajajajajajjaa)**_

 _ **¡Au revoir! Nos leeremos pronto~**_


End file.
